


Like Poison In My Veins

by DragonRose35



Category: Bee Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Between a Bee and a Spider, more self-indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Bumble decides it couldn't hurt to leave the log for just a few minutes... until he ends up in the claws of some bully wasps.
Relationships: Bumble/Archer
Kudos: 4





	Like Poison In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not sure what kind of mood I've found myself in, but I don't know if this is the only fic you guys can expect from me with insect sex in it. *snickers*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy another fic with the cute little honey bee Bumble and the now named spider, Archer~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Bumble purred softly as he snuggled in the dark crevice of the hollowed log, fur ruffling gently in the soft breeze that floated through. Archer, the spider, had gone out to hunt just a few hours previous, leaving the pretty little honey bee on his own for the first time in a few days. It wasn’t like he was going to escape anyway, having little care of going back to his hive. They probably thought he was dead, after not returning the night he was claimed by the arachnid.

Humming to himself, he blinked open his eyes lazily, before huffing quietly as he noted the position of the sun. Still far from mid-day, and he was absolutely, completely, utterly  _ bored _ .

“...I can go out for just a few minutes, right?” The honey bee’s wings quivered nervously as he thought about it, leaving the log for the first time in three days. That’s not to say he hasn’t gotten anything to eat. Archer was nothing but sweet and kind, if a little too possessive, and always brought him the most delicious nectar filled flowers to drink from. He took time and care to clean the honey bee of any pesky pollen, too, which Bumble adored more than anything else. Almost more than the sex.

He’d become addicted to it, almost, craving the way the arachnid’s cock made him feel. There were only a few times when he feared for his life, when Archer was too rough… feral, fangs glistening with his own venom. But Bumble trusted him. Trusted his  _ mate _ .

“Just a few minutes… and then I can come back and snuggle with him when he comes back…~” the naive little bee nodded to himself, climbing slowly from the crevice before shaking himself off, spreading his wings and he took off into the beautiful summer day, flying gleefully through the windy park.

He almost  _ missed _ the feeling of being free like this, but he knew it was better being with Archer than his own hive, where he felt like a prisoner. Where eventually his brothers and sisters would force him to mate his queen… his own  _ mother _ , just like Archer told him, and the thought disgusted him whole-heartedly. Why would he return to a life he hated with every fiber of his being…?

He squeaked when he ran into a large leaf, crying out as he fell onto an extended branch, making a soft noise of discomfort. “...ow…” he muttered, shaking himself off as he righted himself on the branch. Stretching out, his wings quivered as he prepared to take off again, before suddenly there was a loud, violent buzzing and he jolted when he found himself surrounded by three large wasps.

“Well well… what do we have here…~? A pretty little honey bee,  _ losst _ ~?” The largest wasp grinned, sharp and feral, pincers snapping predatorily.

“N-no! I-I’m just exploring!” Bumble puffed up, antennae quivering as he tried to back away, gasping as he backed up against another wasp and he jolted forward. “L-let me go!”

“I don’t think we will, pretty little bee…~” the wasp behind him hissed, eyes narrowed and dangerous. “You’re a long way from your hive, aren’t you…~?”

“I… I don’t live at my hive anymore,” Bumble boasted proudly. “I live with my mate! And he’s not going to be happy if you don’t let me go!” He quivered, pressing closer to the bark of the branch as the wasps closed in on him.

“How  _ deliciousss _ ~ The pretty little bee is a  _ cock sslut _ ~” the third wasp snickered, stalking closer to the terrified bee. “Come on then, don’t be greedy…~” Bumble whimpered when he realized exactly what they planned to do and he spread his wings, desperately looking for an exit.

“I-if you do this, m-my mate will do awful things to you!” he cried out when he was suddenly pinned against the branch by the largest wasp, tears in his eyes as he felt the arthropods cock against him. “L-let me go! Y-you can’t do this! S- _ stop _ !”

“What iss a  _ ssstupid _ little bee going to do to _ uss _ ~?” the wasp hissed with smug delight, rutting against the poor honey bee as he quivered underneath the larger insect.

“H-he’s not a  _ bee _ -ah!” Bumble jolted, eyes closed tightly as the wasp suddenly plunged its thick cock inside of him and he clawed at the bark, trying desperately to get away, but unable to as he was violated. It felt  _ nothing _ like when Archer had him, the spider knowing every button to press to make him moan and whine and beg for more. This was pain unlike anything he’d ever felt, rough and burning as the wasp fucked him into the tree branch, the larger insect's wings buzzing with his lust and pleasure. “P-please! S-stop!” Bumble cried and shook, desperate, his voice breaking.

Bumble didn’t hear the dangerous hiss behind them, focused only on the painful fire burning through his body. But he saw as the other two wasps fled with cries of fear, even as the wasp above him still surged his cock in and out of the poor little honey bee. And then suddenly the wasp was being torn off of him with an agonized hiss. Bumble curled up tightly, terrified and hurt, as hisses and snarls sounded behind him.

“How  _ dare _ you!” the wasp hissed angrily, wings buzzing furiously. “Thiss is  _ my _ honey bee! Go find your own!”

“That is where you’re wrong,” Archer’s voice was  _ dark _ , dangerous and low and Bumble gasped as he heard it, twisting around with wide eyes as he saw the great black spider, fangs bared at the angry wasp.

“A-Archer!” Bumble cried out, terrified for a moment as he saw the wasp’s stinger, glinting in the sun, before the insect charged at the spider, ready for the kill.

It happened too fast for Bumble to react, as Archer lunged, grabbing the wasp tight in his legs and sinking his fangs deep, poisoning the wasp as he screamed and hissed, body thrashing violently to try and escape. In that moment, the spider was a true predator, not letting go until his prey was limp and  _ dead _ , as venom spilled from the gaping wound.

Dropping the wasp with a dark growl, the spider turned narrowed eyes to the honey bee, who quivered with fear, terrified with what he just witnessed. Archer had never  _ killed _ in front of him before, and that scared him.

“You left the log…” the spider hissed quietly, furious.

“I-I’m sorry! I… I was just going to be gone for a few minutes and- and then I-I flew into a  _ leaf _ and fell! And th-the wasps found me!” Bumble cried out, wings quivering as he pressed himself hard against the bark as the spider approached him. “I-I c-couldn’t stop them…” he whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

Archer said nothing for several long moments and then he was grabbing the little honey bee in his forearms, as Bumble gasped with surprise. The little bee quickly became disoriented when the spider started to descend from the tree towards the ground and he whimpered, hating the helpless feeling from it all.

The trip back to the log was silent and long, and Bumble realized then how far he really went. He also realized Archer must have seen him leave the log and followed him, the guilt painful in his chest.

The moment Archer let him go, he pressed himself hard against the ground, wings quivering as he looked back at the arachnid. “A-Archer…?” he whispered, nervous.

“My sweet little innocent honey bee…” the spider growled quietly, low and dangerous and the honey bee shivered at the tone of it. “You should be so lucky that I found you the moment I did… or those despicable insects would have done worse than stick their  _ cocks  _ inside of you…” Bumble flushed at the words, embarrassed, before he gasped when the arachnid suddenly had him pinned. “You need to learn who you belong to, little Bumble…” Archer hissed and Bumble whined.

“I-I’m s-sorr-!” the word was cut off as he felt the arachnid’s thick cock against him and he moaned, quivering with want. It was such a sharp contrast to how he felt with the wasp, scared and in pain. He pushed back and the spider grinned, sharp and feral, rutting slowly against him.

“Do you remember, little honey bee… what you told me the first time I claimed you…~?” he chuckled lowly, amused. “That you wouldn’t let me corrupt you… And now look at you…  _ desperate _ for my cock…~ And only  _ mine _ …”

“Y-yes~! P-please, Archer!” Bumble begged, wings quivering as he panted softly, his own little cock hard and aching already, without even being touched. The arachnid took pity on him then, pressing closer to the little honey bee as he finally let his thick cock pierce deep inside the poor little bee’s wanton body, filling him with everything he wanted.

Like this, it was easy to forget he had nearly become a toy for the wasps before, as Archer fucked him hard and deep against the ground, pleasuring him with every forceful thrust. The arachnid’s cock rubbed constantly against the little bee’s pleasure spots, stimulating him to the fullest. There was no stopping Bumble as he cried and gasped and moaned, body spasming as he suddenly spilled against the ground.

Archer ruined him, fucking him over and over, through multiple orgasms, never letting Bumble come down from the high, until the arachnid was finally  _ there _ . With a hiss of pleasure, the spider plunged his cock deep inside the poor, tired honey bee, spilling hard inside of him as he filled him with everything he had to give.

“You’re  _ mine _ , little honey bee… never forget this.” Archer hissed, low and dangerous as Bumble quivered, still riding the high of sex.

“Y-yours…”


End file.
